The ExFiles Revisted
by QueVeeBee
Summary: What should have happened between Chuck and Blair in this week's episode. Spoiler for 2x04 if you haven't seen it yet. R&R. C/B Oneshot


**Ok, I don't think this is my best work. I know i've written better, but I just wanted to write something that would make things right from this weeks episode. There's been too much SerenaDan nonsense and not enough BlairChuck. So this is my extended look at what should have happened at the end of that episode with Chuck and Blair. Anyway, enjoy. R&R if you wish! Thanks. :-)**

* * *

"Well, well look who's back on top. I wonder how that happened...Wait, now that I think of it, I know _exactly_ how that happened...Hmmm..." Chuck said smugly as Blair stared at her clique being led by a new Queen.

"What did you do?" Blair asked turning desperate eyes to Chuck. She felt her empire crumbling around her. Serena had _her_ subjects eating out of the palm of her hand.

"It hurts doesn't it? Being brought back down to reality. Knowing that everything you've longed for has been taken away. That the one thing you've fought for with tooth and nail is no longer attainable," Chuck murmured in her ear as he lazily stroked her arm with his fingers.

Blair felt shivers down her spine at his touch and his words. She was pretty sure he wasn't just talking about her unexpected dethroning. And the way he was touching her, even as simple a caress as the tender motion he was dawning on her arm, was making her squirm.

"You are an asshole. You did this, didn't you? You really can't stand to see me happy," Blair said. She wasn't angry. She felt deflated. She'd lost her boyfriend, her clique, and Serena. The bitch had stolen everything from her again.

"Not unless it's with me. And until then, just wait for some more rude awakenings."

"I don't think there's anything left for you to take away," Blair turned to face him. The tears were brimming her eyes. She felt so hopeless and alone.

"Well there is the Lord. I'm sure I can think of something..." Chuck said as he tenderly stroked Blair's cheeks. He wiped a tear that had inadvertently fallen onto her face. It broke his heart to see her so weak and vulnerable, but he needed to get her back for what she'd done to him. He wanted her to know what it was like to feel like you have nothing left.

"You're wrong." Blair stated.

"I beg your pardon?" _What was she talking about?_

"There is no Lord. There is no one left. You've won, ok? I've lost Marcus, I've lost Serena, I've lost my friends and my power around here. What more do you want?"

"No Lord?"

"What part of what I said did you not understand? My plan to hurt you ended up backfiring on me. Congratulations. I'm done." Blair shook as she realized she had just uttered the same words Little J had said right before she was thrown into the bottom social class of the school.

"Blair..." Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had just sabotaged the woman he loved, when she was already done with Lord Marcus. He felt like scum.

Blair stared down at the ground and willed it to swallow her whole. She was embarrassed, lonely, heartbroken. Chuck Bass had just managed to hurt her again, and she hadn't even seen it coming.

Chuck stared at his broken queen, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before. She was finally his Blair again, the one he'd fallen in love with, wearing her feelings on her sleeve, all for his eyes only. The fact that she'd shown her most vulnerable moment to him was saying something. Even if she didn't realize it. She'd opened up to him again, like she had in the passed. She'd turned to him when the world got her down. Sliding his hand to her waist, and another under her chin, Chuck lifted her face in for a kiss and pressed her body closer.

Blair went willingly. She didn't care that she was in plain sight of the entire school. She didn't care that she was crying. She didn't care that she had lost it all and was being seen with Chuck Bass, kissing Chuck Bass, being comforted by Chuck Bass. All she cared about was that she was finally in the arms of someone who truly cared about her. Even though he'd taken means to ruin her, she knew that it was his own twisted way of showing that he loved her and would do anything to win her back.

She was tired of fighting. Fighting against him, fighting against herself. This is what she wanted. She wanted Chuck more than she wanted the Queen B title, more than she wanted the royal life she could've had with Marcus. This right here was all she needed. And she finally let herself get lost in the ecstasy of it all.


End file.
